Two Things That I Really Hate
by htr05
Summary: Di dunia ini, ada dua hal yang Heiwajima Shizuo benci. Apakah itu? My 1st Fanfict in this fandom. Based on Durarara! TV Series Vol. 7. Shizuo's POV. -EDITED- Karena kelalaian Author.


**Two Things That I Really Hate**

**Disclaimer:** Durarara!! © Ryohgo Narita

**Based on Durarara!! TV Series Vol. 7**

**

* * *

  
**

Shizuo Heiwajima, itulah namaku. Aku adalah orang terkuat di Ikebukuro ini. Orang kuat yang selalu memakai seragam bartender. Kalian pasti heran mengapa aku selalu memakai seragam bartender meskipun aku tak bekerja sebagai bartender di sebuah bar. Kau tahu, seragam ini adalah pemberian dari adik laki-laki ku. Selain itu, kacamata biru selalu menghiasi mataku. Pirang. Sebenarnya rambut asliku bukan berwarna pirang, tetapi hitam. Aku mengecat rambutku ketika aku mulai masuk SMU.

Itu sekilas mengenai diriku. Selanjutnya ku beri tahu, ada dua hal yang aku benci di dunia ini.

Pertama, aku benci kekerasan.

Hatiku selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali. Tapi, pada kenyataannya tubuhku selalu lepas kendali jika aku sedang marah. Tanpa sadar aku melempar benda yang berada di dekatku. Apa saja. Bahkan mesin penjual minuman otomatis pun aku lempar kepada orang yang menurutku mengganggu dan menyebalkan. Mustahil. Mungkin itu yang akan kau katakan jika hanya mendengar cerita dari orang lain. Tetapi itu kenyataan.

Ini kebiasaan yang aku punya ketika aku masih kecil. Alasannya sepele. Hanya karena ice cream—yang telah aku beri nama dan peringatan untuk jangan disentuh—telah habis termakan oleh adik laki-lakiku—Kasuka. Betapa berangnya aku. Ingin rasanya aku melempar lemari es ke wajah menyebalkan Kasuka. Sayangnya, leherku keseleo ketika mengangkat lemari es tersebut. Opname selama satu minggu.

Terus, terus, terus, dan terus. Tak hanya lemari es yang ku lempar. Meja kelas, tiang peringatan lalu lintas, kotak pos, dan bahkan orang dewasa pun aku lempar. Dan itu mengakibatkan tulang-tulangku retak di sana sini. Tentunya dengan opname yang tak cukup hanya selama satu minggu.

Saat ini tidak lagi. Aku tak perlu takut tulang-tulangku retak, karena nasehat seseorang aku banyak minum susu kalsium. Susu kalsium itu sangat berguna sekali –yah, selain memperkuat tulang—jika aku sedang marah, berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa arah, Kasuka menenangkanku dengan sebotol susu kalsium.

Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa hal ini sering terjadi diluar kendali. Keluarga ku normal-normal saja. Sempat ku bertanya pada Kasuka, "nee, Kasuka... Apa kau takut padaku?". Leganya saat ia menjawab 'tidak'.

Kedua, aku benci Orihara Izaya!!

Sungguh aneh memang. Tetapi yang jelas, sesuatu yang menyebalkan mengingatkanku. Ya, benar. Sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya, aku sangat tak suka padanya. Kami pertama kali bertemu ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru di Raira Gakuen. Saat itu, ia sedang berdiri di atap gedung sekolah. Memakai gakuran yang sengaja tak dikancing sehingga terlihatkaos oblong merah. di sebelah celana kiri pada celana hitamnya terdapat rantai. Ia menatapku dengan senyuman sinis. Aaaargh!! Pokoknya dia sangat menyebalkan!!

Sejak awal kami bertemu kita selalu mencoba membunuh satu sama lain. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan lain yang logis. Aku hanya tak suka padanya, bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu.

Ia membuat hidupku semakain kacau. Geng dan para orang aneh selalu menyerangku, padahal aku tak pernah melakukan apapun kepada mereka. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang!!

Ya! Benar!! Ini adalah perbuatan Izaya! Dia yang selama ini telah menyebarkan omong kosong ini, sehingga mereka menyerangku. Hal ini aku sadari ketika upacara kelulusan Raira Gakuen. Aaaargh!! Mendokusei!! Kalau saja aku bisa membunuhnya pada saat upacara kelulusan.

Tak hanya berhenti sampai disitu saja. Dia selalu menggangguku ketika aku bekerja. Seperti biasa, menyuruh orang-orang aneh agar aku dapat dapat mengamuk. Terakhir saat aku bekerja menjadi bartender, tiba-tiba aku di tangkap oleh polisi. Tak hanya seorang polisi, tapi sekelompok polisi, mereka membawa banyak mobil patroli. Dari kejauhan diantara mobil patroli yang diparkir berantakan terlihat sosoknya yang menyebalkan itu. Bisa kulihat senyum-, ah tidak kali ini ia tertawa seperti psikopat, dan matanya menatapku licik.

Akhirnya aku keluar dari kantor polisi, dan tentunya yang mengeluarkanku adalah Izaya. Ia mengeluarkanku dengan alasan yang tak dapat kumengerti (menurutku). Saat itulah ia terakhir kali berada di Ikebukuro ini.

Hidupku berangsur-angsur mulai tenang, dan sekarang aku bekerja sebagai bodyguard untuk Tom-san. Tom-san adalah kakak kelasku ketika di SMP dan pekerjaannya adalah sebagai penagih hutang.

Maa, itulah dua hal yang aku benci di dunia ini.

Aku benci kekerasan. Tetapi aku ingin kuat. Ingin kuat agar bisa mengendalikan emosiku yang sering meledak-ledak ini.

Aku benci Orihara Izaya. Satu kalimat untuknya jika aku bertemu nanti, Kill him!! Dia membuat hidupku tambah kacau!

**::OWARI::**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: Aku suka -Durarara!!-. Keren!! Akhirnya fict ini jadi, walau sangat jauh dari kata sempurna dan ge je. Gag enak mendem ide sampe gag bisa tidur. Selain itu... Ups!! Ternyata banyak yang ilang yah kalo di convert ke format HTML. Saia kurang teliti memeriksa isinya. *jeduk jedukin kepala**meratapi kebodohan diri*.


End file.
